Boy In Luv
by UniGon
Summary: Kris, seorang namja yang merangkap sebagai putra seorang pengusaha terkenal di China dan Korea. Bagaimana jadinya jika ia jatuh cinta dengan seorang anak pengusaha terkenal juga namun ia tak mengenalnya? Pernahkah mereka bertemu sebelumnya sehingga Kris jatuh cinta padanya? YAOI! KRAY! FANXING! KrispyLay! DLDR! Need Review(s)


**Annyeonghaseo, Readers terutama FANXING SHIPPER! Kali ini aku bawa FF KrAy lagi! Oh ya, ini terinsipirasi dari MV BTS – Boy In Luv. Semoga suka, ya...^^.**

**Desclaimer: BTS – Boy In Luv MV**

**GAK PAKE BASA BASI, CEK THIS OUT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja berkulit putih bersih itu masih tak ingin membuka matanya dan memulai kehidupan barunya hari ini. Mimpinya seakan membujuknya untuk tetap mengikuti permainan mimpinya itu. Tak ingatkah namja itu tentang hal yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Apa namja itu hanya akan tetap tertidur seperti itu tanpa melakukan apapun?

Tak lama, seorang yeoja paruh baya masuk ke kamar namja berkulit putih itu. Seulas senyum terpampang jelas di bibirnya ketika melihat sang putra masih tertidur pulas dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Yi Xing...", suara lembut yeoja paruh baya itu perlahan membuat namja berkulit putih itu menggeliat dan perlahan membuka matanya, mengakhiri mimpi yang membuatnya enggan untuk bangun.

"Hem? Eomma?", ujar namja berkulit putih itu –Yi Xing- seraya tersenyum kecil dan duduk di pinggir kasurnya.

"Sekarang kau mandi dan siap-siap dulu, ne... Eomma sudah siapkan sarapan. Ini hari pertamamu sekolah, jangan sampai terlambat, Yi Xing!", ucap Mrs. Zhang dengan nada lembut seraya mengelus rambut coklat Yi Xing.

"Ne, eomma...", ucap Yi Xing seraya mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum, memperlihatkan dimple yang membuatnya semakin terlihat manis.

* * *

Namja berperawakan tinggi itu masih duduk dan asyik dengan hobi barunya itu. Yap! Hobi barunya yaitu melukis. Walau mungkin gambarannya bisa dibilang tidak sebagus murid Playgroup tapi namja tinggi itu bangga dengan hobinya itu. Ketika semua orang tengah sibuk dengan urusan mereka hingga membuat keributan di kelas, lain halnya dengan namja tinggi ini atau sebut saja Kris yang akan menyibukkan dirinya dengan menggambar sketsa-sketsa di buku khususnya.

"Kalian tahu, sekolah kita akan kedatangan siswa baru. Yang kudengar, namja itu berasal dari keluarga terpandang di Changsa, bisa dibilang setara dengan Kris, Luhan, Chen, Xiumin dan Tao tapi yang jelas, ayah siswa baru itu adalah pemilik perusahaan Lotte Mart dan Shinhwa.", ucap seorang yeoja yang duduk tak jauh dari Kris.

Kris menghentikan kegiatannya dan tertarik untuk mendengar lebih jauh tentang gosip siswa baru itu.

"Maksudmu siswa baru bernama Lay Zhang itu? Aku pernah lihat namja itu di televisi ketika keluarganya menghadiri sebuah rapat besar di Hong Kong. Dia terlihat tampan dan manis dengan balutan jas hitamnya.", ujar yeoja lainnya dengan antusias ketika membicarakan tentang siswa baru itu.

"Lay Zhang?", gumam Kris bingung.

Kris yakin bahwa ia mengenal semua orang yang anak-anak pejabat serta pengusaha terkenal di China tapi tidak dengan Lay Zhang. Lay Zhang? Siapa namja itu? Kenapa namanya terdengar asing di telinga Kris?

"Oh?! Itu dia siswa barunya!", seru seorang yeoja seraya menunjuk ke arah seorang namja berkulit putih yang berjalan melewati lorong kelas tersebut.

"Namja itu?", gumam Kris tak menyangka.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kris langsung berlari keluar kelasnya, berusaha mengejar siswa baru itu tapi terlambat, siswa baru itu sudah berjalan terlalu jauh.

"Kenapa dia manis sekali?", gumam Kris dalam hati seraya tersenyum kecil.

Kris perlahan merogoh saku celana panjangnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah smartphone dari saku itu. Ia perlahan mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya dengan lincah di layar smartphoenya itu. Hingga, ia memencet tulisan 'send' dan kembali menaruh ponselnya itu ke dalam saku celananya.

* * *

"Sepertinya Kris hyung akhir-akhir ini jarang membolos dari pelajaran. Apa yang terjadi padanya?", ucap namja bermata panda –Tao- membuka pembicaraan dengan namja yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Entahlah... Mungkin ia sedang ingin mengganti image-nya menjadi siswa yang lebih teladan dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Bukankah ia terkenal dengan kesan bad boy dan ice boy-nya di sini?", ucap namja baozi –XiuMin- yang ada di hadapannya.

"Mengganti image? Menjadi anak teladan? Aku berani taruhan sebanyak 500 juta won karena itu tak akan mungkin terwujud.", celetuk Tao meremehkan Kris.

"Aku juga berani bertaruh 1 milyar won untuk itu...", ujar Xiumin.

Drtt...Drrt...

Tao dan Xiumin merogoh saku mereka bersamaan karena merasakan ponsel mereka bergetar.

"Oh? Dari Kris hyung... Untuk apa dia mengirim sms padahal dia ada di sekolah?", gumam Tao.

"Kau juga dapat sms dari Kris? Aku juga dapat...", ucap Xiumin.

Di ponsel Tao terlihat jelas pesan singkat Kris.

_**From: Dragon Gege**_

_**Kalian tahu tentang siswa baru yang ada di sekolah ini? Dia berkulit putih bersih dengan rambut coklat madu serta tas MCM berwarna ungu. Cari tahu tentang dia... **_

"Apa? Cari tahu tentang orang yang tidak kenal?", seru Tao dan Xiumin bersamaan.

Tak lama, seorang namja berkulit putih bersih dengan rambut kecoklatan melintas tepat di depan mereka. Tak lupa, namja itu juga membawa tas MCM ungu sama seperti yang Kris ceritakan. Apa dia namja yang Kris maksud?

"Eh? Itu namja yang Kris hyung maksud, ya?", gumam Tao seraya memperhatikan namja yang baru saja lewat di depannya.

"Sepertinya memang itu dia...", ujar Xiumin.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Xiumin mengedikkan bahunya. "Mollaseo..."

* * *

Seorang namja dengan jaw line tegas dan berkacamata tengah duduk dengan manisnya di dalam kelas ditemani oleh sebuah novel Sherlock Holmes. Matanya sejak tadi tak beranjak dari kalimat-kalimat yang ada di dalam novel tersebut.

"Ini sudah hampir mulai pelajaran tapi kenapa tak ada yang memberi tahu lokasi untuk bolos?", gerutu namja dengan jaw line tegas itu –Chen- seraya melirik ponselnya.

Ia pun mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja dan mengetukkan jarinya dengan lincah di layar ponselnya tersebut. Tak lama ia menekan tulisan 'send' dan kembali membaca novelnya tersebut.

Baru saja ia menaruh ponselnya, ponselnya pun bergetar dan ia segera mengambil ponselnya.

_**From: Lulu Hyung**_

_**Aku ada di gudang dekat kelas 10 A. Kris tidak ikut membolos hari ini.**_

"Kenapa baru bilang sekarang?", gerutu Chen tak habis pikir.

Chen cepat-cepat berlari keluar kelas sebelum sang guru fisika datang dan mengomelinya bahkan mungkin menghukumnya. Namun, baru saja sampai di ambang pintu kelasnya, ponselnya kembali bergetar dan Chen menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kris hyung? Bukannya dia tidak bolos?", gumam Chen bingung.

_**From: Smell Galaxy Boy**_

_**Kalian tahu tentang siswa baru yang ada di sekolah ini? Dia berkulit putih bersih dengan rambut coklat madu serta tas MCM berwarna ungu. Cari tahu tentang dia... **_

"Apa? Cari tahu tentang murid baru? Ya ampun, namja berkulit putih dan rambut coklat itu banyak di sini. Apa lagi tas MCM, masak aku harus masuk ke dalam kelas mereka satu persatu?", gerutu Chen tak habis pikir.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?", suara itu membuat Chen langsung membulatkan matanya. Ia merasakan ada hawa hitam yang mendekat padanya dan itu membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Kau mau bolos lagi ya?", tanya seorang namja paruh baya seraya menjewer telinga Chen.

"Akh... Akh... Ti..Tidak, Seonsaengnim. Aku ingin ke toilet.", bela Chen tentunya dengan cara berbohong.

"Oh, jadi kau mau ke toilet? Sekarang, bersihkan kamar mandi itu sampai bersih! Aku akan melihat hasil kerjamu saat istirahat sekolah. Kalau tidak, kau akan mendapat hukuman lebih dari pada itu!", ancam sang guru kemudian masuk ke dalam kelas, meninggalkan Chen sendirian.

"Membersihkan toilet lagi deh...", gumam Chen. Entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya Chen menjadi cleaning service dadakan karena ketahuan akan membolos.

* * *

"Ke mana lagi bocah Chen-Chen itu? Lama sekali datangnya. Atau jangan-jangan...dia kembali jadi cleaning service dadakan lagi?", gumam namja bermata rusa dengan headset yang terpasang di kedua telinganya.

"Kenapa tak kutanyakan saja, ya?", gumam namja itu lagi.

Namja bermata rusa itu –Luhan- pun mematikan airplane mode-nya sehingga sinyal kembali tertangkap oleh ponselnya.

"Uih! Banyak sekali si Chen-Chen mengirimkan pesan singkat. Eh? Ada Kris juga. Mau apa lagi dia?"

_**From: Ben Ben**_

_**Kalian tahu tentang siswa baru yang ada di sekolah ini. Dia berkulit putih bersih dengan rambut coklat madu serta tas MCM berwarna ungu. Cari tahu tentang dia... **_

"Apa namja yang ia maksud adalah Lay Zhang?", tebak Luhan penasaran.

Tak lama, seorang namja berkulit putih dengan rambut coklat madu serta tas MCM ungu berlarian lorong sekolah. Luhan pun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada namja itu.

"Apa itu namja yang bernama Lay Zhang?"

* * *

"Apa yang akan kita bicarakan sekarang?", tanya Tao bingung dan penasaran.

"Wait for Chen...", ucap Kris.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin mengetahui tentang siswa baru bernama Lay Zhang itu? Kau jatuh cinta pandangan pertama?", celetuk Luhan setelah menelan bubble teanya.

"Sepertinya begitu...", jawab Kris.

"Huh? Kau yakin? Kau tidak sedang mengigau, kan?", tanya Xiumin memastikan.

"Tidak. Ke mana si Chen itu?", ucap Kris yang mulai bosan menunggu Chen.

"Sepertinya dia jadi cleaning service lagi.", ujar Luhan.

Tak lama, pintu ruangan musik itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja dengan wajah kusut dan pakaian yang jauh dari kata rapi.

"Oh, Hai Chen-Chen Hyung!", sapa Tao tapi tak digubris oleh Chen.

"Apa yang akan kita bicarakan?", tanya Chen to the point dengan wajah kusutnya. Terlihat sekali jika ia sedang tidak mood.

"Bisa kalian bantu aku untuk membersihkan dan merubah ruangan ini menjadi ruangan yang romantis?", tanya Kris.

"Kau langsung akan menyatakan cintamu pada siswa baru itu? Kau bahkan belum mengenalnya lebih jauh!", ujar Xiumin tak percaya.

"Ada saatnya kau tahu kenapa aku bisa berani menyatakan perasaanku padanya.", ucap Kris datar.

"Baiklah, kami akan berusaha membantumu, Hyung. Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan?", tutur Chen menyetujui permintaan Kris.

Kris terlihat terus membicarakan hal-hal yang di otaknya sementara teman-temannya itu hanya menjadi pendengar setia dan sesekali mereka mengangguk tanda jika mereka mengerti hal yang dimaksud Kris.

"Baiklah, kami tahu tugas kami...", ujar Tao seraya tersenyum.

"Bagus...", puji Kris.

* * *

Kelima pria-pria itu terus melempari bangku yang ada di ruangan itu ke arah pojok kelas. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan pria-pria itu dengan merusak ruang musik sekolah itu. Yah... setidaknya orang tua mereka akan mengganti rugi sangat besar hanya untuk.

"Nah, apa kita akan lempar piano ini juga?", tanya Chen seraya tersenyum 5 jari bermaksud membuat kelucuan.

"Aku akan lempar padamu, Chen.", ucap Xiumin yang justru berbuah tawa yang meledak-ledak.

"Tapi, bukankah namja bernama Lay Zhang itu tidak mengenal kita? Bagaimana kita akan membawanya ke sini?", tanya Tao polos.

"Aku sudah pikirkan itu sejak awal. Aku akan jelaskan itu nanti, Tao. Kita bereskan saja bagian yang ini dulu...", ucap Kris.

"Apa lagi yang mau dibereskan? Bukankah ini sudah beres. Tidak ada bangku dan hanya tersisa piano dan microphone saja.", tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

"Sekarang apa yang akan membuat ini akan terlihat lebih sempurnya?", tanya Kris seraya duduk bersila di lantai diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Ah... Bagaimana kalau taburan bunga mawar dari atas dan lilin di bawah?", tanya Chen.

Xiumin menoyor kepala Chen. "Mau bagaimana akau taburkan bunganya dari atas? Lagi pula itu bisa menimbulkan kebakaran. Bukannya romantis malah jadi petaka...", ujar Xiumin yang tak habis pikir dengan pemikiran Chen.

"Lilin saja... Kurasa itu lebih romantis. Kau lakukan saja malam-malam. Bukankah biasanya akan ada kelas tambahan untuk siswa baru bahkan sampai sore?", tutur Tao

"Ah... Aku setuju! Kalau namja bernama Lay Zhang itu tidak menerimamu, pasti kerugian yang kau derita sangat minimal karena kau hanya membeli lilin..", timpal Luhan diikuti gelak tawa menggelegar di ruangan itu.

"Dia tak mungkin menolakku..."

"Percaya diri sekali..."

"Itu karena XXXXXXXXXxXX"

"APA? APA KAU GILA?!", pernyataan Kris tadi sontak membuat seluruh tatapan tak percaya mengarah padanya.

"Heheh... Saat itu aku mabuk jadi aku tak sadar kalau aku melakukan itu...", ucap Kris seraya tersenyum lima jari dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Huft... Tapi itu akan sangat memalukan, bukan? Dia pasti tak akan menerimamu begitu saja setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya...", timpal Xiumin.

"Tapi dia terlihat menikmatinya saat itu..."

"Iya tapi... huft... tetap saja memalukan...", ujar Tao.

"Ok, sekarang jangan pikirkan tentang hal itu lagi. Sekarang kita akan bagi tugas agar Lay Zhang sampai di sini dan siapa yang akan tetap di sini untuk bernyanyi. Jadi..."

* * *

Pria berkulit putih bersih itu masih berjalan di tengah gelapnya lorong-lorong sekolah itu. Sedikit hawa mencekam juga menemaninya tapi ia tetap harus melewati pelajaran hingga selarut ini. Mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah seperti itu seharusnya.

Getaran ponsel yang ada di kantong celananya membuat namja itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dan mengambil ponselnya itu.

"Eomma..."

"..."

"Aku ada pelajaran tambahan sebagai siswa baru, Eomma..."

"..."

"Itu tidak adil namanya. Walaupun aku termasuk dalam keluarga yang terpandang, tidak seperti itu juga, Eomma. Ayolah, Eomma. Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah besar, aku bisa atasi semuanya..."

"..."

"Ya, Eomma. Percaya padaku. Sampai bertemu di rumah, Eomma. Buatkan aku makanan yang lezat, Eomma."

Percakapan antara ibu dan anak itu pun selesai. Ya, siapa yang tidak tahu jika ibu akan selalu cerewet pada anak kesayangannya dan kadang itu membuat Lay sangat jengkel. Kasih sayang ibunya untuknya yang OVERDOSE itu selalu membuatnya seakan seperti anak yang manja di depan orang-orang.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendapati seorang pria tinggi dengan pakaian brandal dan banyak tindikan di telinganya tengah berdiri di hadapannya dan tentu menghalangi.

"Hai, Manis. Kau anak baru, ya?", tanya pria itu.

"Iya.", ucap Lay singkat. Ah... selalu seperti ini. Dulu saat di Kanada, banyak siswa yang tergila-gila padanya dan selalu mengganggunya dan bahkan memberikannya hadiah di lokernya.

Pria itu merangkul pundak Lay. "Hemm... Ah aku tahu, namamu Lay Zhang, kan? Namaku Huang Zi Tao.", ucap pria itu seraya tersenyum.

Lay tersenyum canggung pada pria itu. "Salam kenal...", ucap Lay akhirnya.

"Aku tak mengerti, kenapa bisa ada pria semanis dirimu? Kau jelmaan malaikat, ya? Mau ikut denganku?", tanya Tao.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus pulang. Ini sudah terlalu larut untuk aku ikut dengan orang sepertimu. Mungkin lain kali...", ucap Lay yang mulai terlihat gusar dengan tingkah Tao.

"Ayolah... Tidak akan lama.", ujar Tao seraya tersenyum manis.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Tao. Kuharap, kita bisa berjumpa di lain waktu...", ujar Lay lalu berjalan mendahului Tao.

"Kau manis, Lay Zhang! Lebih manis dari pada apapun!", seru Tao pada Lay yang sudah tak acuh lagi pada Tao.

Tao tersenyum kecil dan mengambil ponselnya. Tangannya dengan lihai mengetuk-ngetuk layar ponsenya. Setelah dirasanya cukup, ia menekan tanda 'send' pada layar ponselnya.

"Hah... ternyata pria itu benar-benar manis. Pantas Kris hyung jatuh cinta padanya..."

* * *

"Benar-benar buang-buang waktu melakukan hal seperti ini... Menunggu bocah bernama Lay Zhang itu melewati lorong ini? Kemungkinan yang kecil...", gerutu Luhan yang tengah mendengarkan lagu dengan headsetnya.

Tak lama, ponselnya pun bergetar tanda jika ada pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

_**From: Taozi**_

_**Rencana 1 sudah selesai! Dia ke lorong tempat Luhan hyung sekarang. Mungkin dia menuju ke loker.**_

"Ternyata panda itu pintar juga... Tapi, aku belum siap harus ber-akting cool di depan namja itu. Dia kan namja baru, aku juga belum mengenalnya sama sekali.", gumam Luhan sedikit risih.

TAP...

TAP..

TAP...

Sesosok pria dengan tas MCM ungu melewati gudang tempat Luhan sekarang berada. Benar, pria itu memang ke sini.

Tak perlu banyak waktu, Luhan langsung menerobos pintu gudang dan berlari mengejar namja baru yang bernama Lay Zhang itu. Tatapannya tertuju pada seorang namja yang hendak membuka lokernya.

"Lay Zhang!", seru Luhan sontak membuat Lay menoleh dan menatap bingung pada Luhan.

Luhan langsung berjalan menghampirinya. Tangannya mendorong Lay hingga menabrak loker dengan sangat keras. Lay sedikit mengerang.

"Kau tampaknya sudah mencari gara-gara dengan seseorang di sini..."

"S...Siapa?", tanya Lay khawatir sekaligus ketakutan.

Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Lay seakan hendak mencuri sebuah ciuman dari seorang Lay.

"Kau ikut saja denganku dan kau akan tahu, dengan siapa kau akan berhadapan...", bisik Luhan lalu memberikan seringaian tajam pada Lay.

Luhan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Lay lalu menariknya menuju ke ruangan musik tentunya, sama seperti rencana yang sudah disusun sendiri oleh Kris.

"Apa-apaan kau?! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin pulang!", berontak Lay namun seperti genggaman Luhan terlalu erat dan kuat hingga Lay tak bisa memberontak.

"_Hehehe... Ternyata aku cool juga, ya. Aku bisa coba cara seperti itu lain kali..."_, kekeh Luhan dalam hati.

Mereka sampai di ruangan musik. Luhan melepas genggamannya pada tangan Lay.

"Kau bisa lihat sekarang, dengan siapa kau akan berhadapan...", ucap Luhan.

Lay sontak membulatkan matanya dengan mulut yang menganga ketika ia melihat sosok namja tinggi yang tengah memegang sekuntum mawar di tangannya. Ia... ia sangat tidak asing dengan namja. Dia..

"Hai, Lay Zhang..."

"Kau?"

"Ya... Aku Kris Wu, pria yang malam itu berbuat seenaknya saja padamu...", sela Kris langsung.

"Mau apa lagi kau sekarang?", tanya Lay datar.

Bersamaan dengan itu, lantunan nada-nada dari tuts piano yang ditekan bersamaan dengan suara merdu seorang Chen pun menghiasi ruangan itu, membuat Lay semakin tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan oleh namja kurang ajar yaitu Kris.

Kris melangkah mendekati Lay. "Aku tak percaya bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Tuan Muda Zhang.", ucap Kris.

Lay mendongak, mencari kontak mata antara dirinya dan Kris.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu? Apa kau sebenci itu padaku?", tanya Kris seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu? Kalau tak penting, aku ingin pulang. Aku sudah lelah dan juga...lapar.", ucap Lay.

"Kau juga membuatku 'lapar', Zhang Yi Xing.", Lay mengerutkan dahinya walau pipinya merona merah karena ucapan Kris.

"Kau tahu sejak awal aku bertemu denganmu saat makan malam waktu itu, aku sudah tertarik padamu. Dan saat aku mabuk, aku justru hilang kontrol saat itu. Maafkan aku...", sesal Kris seraya tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Lay.

Lay semakin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sayangnya, ketertarikanku padamu tak bisa hilang begitu saja sejak kita berpisah 2 tahun yang lalu... Wajahmu terus terbayang di benakku dan rasa manis dari bibirmu itu masih bisa kubayangkan bahkan hingga sekarang.", tutur Kris. Lay menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, Xiumin yang duduk di balik piano seraya menekan tuts-tuts piano hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya dan menampakan wajah seperti menahan hasrat untuk muntah karena ucapan Kris tadi. Terdengar saat naas di telinga Xiumin.

"Jangan disembunyikan, Lay... Aku suka melihatmu merona."

"Katakan, sebenarnya apa maumu?", tanya Lay yang mulai gusar dengan rayuan Kris.

"Aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku...", ucap Kris tanpa nada keromantisan sedikitpun. Datar dan mengalir begitu saja.

"APA?", seru Lay tak percaya membuat Kris sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Apa perlu diulang?"

"Kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu setelah hal yang kau lakukan 2 tahun yang lalu?", ujar Lay dengan nada tinggi.

"Memangnya kenapa?", tanya Kris dengan wajah tanpa bersalah.

"Setelah kau lakukan itu padaku? Rasakan ini!", ujar Lay seraya memukuli Kris dengan tasnya.

Chen, Xiumin, Luhan dan Tao hanya bisa menatap kasihan pada Kris yang dipukuli dengan ganasnya oleh Lay. Ok, semuanya sudah berakhir. Tao hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanda kalau ia tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang menimpa Kris.

"Setelah kau melakukan itu padaku, kau pikir aku akan menolakmu?!", ujar Lay yang sontak membuat Kris menatap Lay tak percaya.

"Jadi kau menerimaku?", tanya Kris tak percaya.

"Apa perlu aku ulang? Apa kau sebodoh itu hingga tak tahu apa yang aku katakan...", tanya Lay dengan nafas terengah.

Kris langsung merengkuh pinggang ramping itu dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan yang selama ia inginkan.

"Gomawo, Lay ah... Wo Ai Ni...", bisik Kris.

"Wo ye ai ni, Kris...", balas Lay seraya tersenyum, menampakkan dimple-nya.

"Kukira akan berakhir sangat menyedihkan...", gumam Luhan yang entah sejak kapan duduk di samping Xiumin.

"Kukira juga begitu...", ucap Xiumin seraya tersenyum.

"Mau melanjutkan yang malam itu, hem?", tanya Kris dan membuat Lay merona malu.

Kris perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya, semakin dekat bahkan hingga Kris bisa merasakan deru nafas memburu Lay. Kris perlahan menutup matanya saat ia di rasa sudah dekat dengan bibir plum dan kissable seorang Lay.

"2 tahun yang lalu saat mabuk, dia pasti juga melakukan itu..."

"Huft... tidak mabuk maupun mabuk, tetap saja kecanduan mencium bibir Lay Zhang itu."

"Apa-apaan kalian? Kenapa kalian menghancurkan kelas ini?", suara itu sontak mengalihkan perhatian keenam namja yang ada di sana.

Mata mereka membulat sempurna ketika mendapati sosok pria paruh baya itu berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan musik.

"SEONSAENGNIM?", seru keenam pria itu bersamaan.

"Bereskan ini semua atau kalian akan mendapat skorsing selama 1 minggu!", bentak namja paruh baya yang notabene adalah seonsaengnim di sana.

"ANDWAE!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**KYA! Bagaimana FF ini? Apa memuaskan? Gak ada feel, ya? T_T *bocah amatir mau buat FF bagus mana bisa?*. Maaf karena FF ini kembali melibatkan Kris soalnya aku masih nganggap Kris bagian dari EXO. Last, i need your reviews, Guys!**


End file.
